No Pain, No Love
by steshin
Summary: The more she loves you, the more you’ll suffer physically. If she loves you SO much…you’ll end up in the emergency room! James learns a little something from eavesdropping. Jessie and James, hinted Ash and Misty oneshot


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon or anything else related to it. But I do own some Pokemon trading cards…that I lost (weeps).

**A/n: **Hello all you guys in the Pokemon area. I used to be a mega fan in Pokemon back in the days but then it sort of waned along the way. Heck I used to be good at playing Pokemon trading card games but now I don't even remember how many cards are you suppose to have in a deck or how you evolve a Pokemon. Sigh. Anyway, Cartoon Network here in the Philippines is airing Pokemon and I seem to slowly redeem myself. I'm a fan of Jessie and James. I am a Rocketshipper and damn proud of it. To be honest I like the manga version of Pokemon better.

I do mostly Athrun and Cagalli, of Gundam Seed, stories; it's more of my thing. Factually, all my stories are Gundam Seed! But I decided to experiment outside that area.

This is my very first Pokemon or any other category other than Gundam Seed story, so basically what I'm asking is…be nice. My Pokemon memory might be a little rusty, okay?

**

* * *

**

**No Pain, No Love**

It just happened. It happened fast and James wasn't sure if he liked it. Do you ever wake up in a seemingly normal routine morning and _BAM_! You fall in love with your best friend. He didn't know how it happened. One morning after waking up inside the tent in the middle of the forest from a previous night of failure, no thanks to Ash and party, he suddenly found Jessie…different.

Those cool blue eyes seemed different. That red luxurious hair seemed different.

James unexpectedly started tracing her curves with his gaze.

And those red lips…it looked so kissable and he started to yearn pressing his lips against those soft rose buds he called lips.

But James was bad at concealing this.

"Meowth! You expect me to give you a smooch or something!" An enraged and to mention disgusted Meowth spat as James lips were puckered up.

"GAH!" James fell back.

"What's wrong with you! Jessie ordered you to get water for our stew 20 minutes ago! Get on with it! I'm starving!" He kicked James under the chin.

"You little piece of sh"--!

_SPLASH!_

Cold water drenched the two courtesy of Jessie. She possessed the glint of annoyance in her eyes familiar to all.

"Stop bickering you morons!" She yelled. "YOU! Meowth, didn't I tell you to gather mushrooms? Get to it you freeloading Pokemon!"Meowth grumbled and muttered in complaint, as he stomped away angrily.

Jessie turned her attention to James, oblivious of the newfound feelings James had for her, and she pointed her index finger at him.

"AND YOU! I told you to get water but I had to do it myself! What's wrong with you today?" James swallowed, his stomach churning, and his vocabulary diminished.

"I erm—you see I…"

She glared at him darkly. "I'll let you get off easily but next time you slack off, expect a good punishment from Ekans!"

She walked away to start a fire with her nose haughtily in the air. James watched how she walked. He observed how her hips swayed and how rounded her bottom was.

Meowth came back with a few mushrooms. He looked over at James. He shook his head. "You must be _really_ hungry!" Meowth said. "You're looking at Jessie's bum like it were a piece of meat!"

* * *

After eating the badly cooked stew. Jessie was determined on the day ahead.

"Ready to impress the boss and make tons of money!" She chirped.

Meowth yawned in boredom while James was gazing dazedly at Jessie. He never noticed how golden Jessie's eyes would be if the light slanted the right way…

"James, is there something wrong with you?" Jessie inquired.

"Besides his brain?" Meowth placed before collapsing down and laughing.

James blinked back to reality and took stance. "I'm fine! Peachy!"

"Peachy?" Jessie repeated. She licked her lips. Damn! What she would kill for a basket of sweet and juicy peaches. Her thoughts then temporarily shifted to sugary and juicy peaches.

James shivered of pleasure as Jessie had just licked those crimson lips. Sweat formed on the back of his neck. God, what he would do for a taste of those saccharine and alluring lips.

"Oh, curse you, James!" Jessie broke away from her thoughts. "Now, I'm hungry all over again!"

"OW! I'm sorry! OUCH!" James cried out as Jessie started giving James a painful whacking.

Meowth stopped laughing only t sneer at James who was getting his dosage of daily abuse.

* * *

For as long as James could remember, Jessie had always been there with him. Jessie was like a big sister, defending him but now a problem had surfaced. James had outgrown Jessie as a big sister; he now wanted to be more than 'friends' with her.

But should he take the risk? The risk of losing and destroying a lifelong friendship with Jessie over his new feelings, James didn't know what he should do.

"Jessie, what the heck is wrong with James?" Meowth asked in a hush voice. He and Jessie were way ahead in their walk, James, on the other hand, was far behind them and moving in such a slow pace.

Jessie looked behind her shoulder at the dazed and confused zombie-like James.

She shrugged. "I don't know. It must be the atmosphere of the forest or maybe even the stew."

"Hmm…he's been acting weird since this morning."

"Oh hush up! James is fine."

But secretly within Jessie, she was worried about James's odd behavior. Was he sick or something? Maybe she shouldn't have hit him hard and repeatedly. Jessie hoped James would be okay.

She looked up the sky and watched clouds pass overhead.

* * *

James was far behind his Team Rocket comrades. He was still in lost thoughts over his feelings towards his partner, Jessie.

He just walked slowly not trying to keep up with Jessie or Meowth. If only Jessie shared the same feeling like him. If only he knew what he meant to Jessie then maybe this annoying feeling would go away.

Scarlet hair…crimson lips…blue eyes…

It was the only things James could think of.

"_I can't take it anymore!"_

James stopped on his tracks. He heard voices from behind that huge rock. He crept towards it and hid himself behind it. He saw who it was.

It was Ash and his spike-haired friend, Brock.

Ash had the look infuriation and was sitting his arse on a small rock, Pikachu on his lap. "Why does Misty treat me this way!"

The said girl wasn't around, James noted. Brock scratched his head. "Well you know girls…"

"Ha", Ash was derisive "Misty is no girl! She's a barbarian who's only obsessed with water Pokemons and bikes!"

Brock sighed. "C'mon Ash. So she hit on you on the head with a pokeball or two. It's no reason to get upset about."

Ash glared at Brock. "Easy for you to say."

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu sounded off for no special reason.

"You know if you ask me…" Brock started. "I'd say Misty likes you."

James's eyes widened. That carrot-top girl liking Ash seemed kind of strange. Misty always seemed to show disdain towards the Pikachu owner.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Ash shot up in disbelief. "You're joking!"

Brock shook his head. "No lies here buddy. Some girls express love in weird ways."

He patted Ash like a dog. "Misty just happens to express her affections through the concealing ways of violence."

"So if Misty insults or injures me…it means…" Ash was red all over the face.

Brock smiled proudly. "That's right! She's crazy for you!"

"Man…why can't Misty express her feelings in a normal way!"

"Because the normal way shows off. Misty just doesn't want you knowing how she feels towards you. The more she loves you, the more you'll suffer physically. If she loves you SO much…you'll end up in the emergency room!"

"Hmm…it all makes sense!"

"Well duh!" Brock put on a smug smile and chukled. "Who's the Pokemon and _female_ expert?"

"Pika…" Pikachu let off sarcastically.

* * *

James had finally caught up with Jessie and Meowth…with a very big smile on his lips. Jessie and Meowth eyed him weirdly but kept questions to themselves.

"It's so beautiful today, isn't it Jess?" He said optimistically.

Jessie's eye twitched. Why was James acting this way? This morning he was a zombie and now he looked like he won a million dollars.

"Why don't we go to a restaurant when we get to town!"

Meowth had a puzzled face on. "Did you eat something off the ground?"

"James stop acting weird or I'll punch you so hard that you'll"—

James cut her off. He tapped her nose lightly.

"It's okay Jessie…I'll wait until you're ready to stop hiding your feelings."

Jessie and Meowth gaped. "WHAT!"

"Well, Jessie, let me have it!" He said, willing to take her punch.

After all he did learn from a wise man today.

No pain, no love.**

* * *

****A/n: **I'm thinking of making a sequel for this but it will depend on the results of you guys. Well, adios!


End file.
